


Feverish Delusions

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Shiro (Voltron), Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s02e11 Stayin' Alive, Sheith Month 2018, day 11-free day, keith's injuries from the bom trials and the robeast's attack bother him, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith's injuries from the trials and the robeast attack have caused him to fall ill. Shiro's the one to find him and calm him down."...eith," a familiar voice spoke but he buried his face into his knees as he stifled a groan, "Come...get...bed...buddy..."Keith couldn't stop the sigh that escaped as something cool braced against his forehead, nor could he stop himself from leaning against the comfortable whatever-it-was holding his forehead. Before he could comprehend, he felt something shift him and he was suddenly laying on his back. Letting out a tiny pant as his arm tingled from fingertips to shoulder blade, he blinked as his eyes tried to focus. All he saw at first was a blur of black, white, and peach before a face came into full view. It was Shiro and he looked extremely worried as his lips moved. Keith got deja vu at that since it had only been a day or so since they had been in this position. Words soon filtered into his ears.





	Feverish Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Shiro calls Keith _starboy_ and they speak Japanese because Shiro taught Keith. I needed to post this one, so enjoy!

The silence around him usually felt nice, but tonight, it wasn't welcome. Keith laid back on one of the couches in the living room as he gazed off absentmindedly at the closed door. His mind raced as he sat with his chin tucked to his knee, dressed in his regular outfit like always. His boots were the only thing he'd removed alongside his cherry red jacket. He let out an airy sigh as he frowned.

The others weren't so sure of him anymore. Allura hated him, with good reasons. The others had no reason to even care about him. He was part Galra and-

His shoulder chose that exact moment to burn right where he'd been cut on the day of the trial (which was only a day or two ago) and Keith sighed as he bit his lip. The taste of iron greeted his mouth as teeth tore into the soft flesh on his bottom lip. The various other bruises under his clothing ached as he shifted to rest on his side. He ignored the pain as best as he could. There was no time to go into a healing pod, no one had asked anyway. His sore muscles on his left leg burned where he'd been hit multiple times while fighting. His armor had only aggravated it further, with the robeast's last attack beam that hit him hours ago, to the point that waves of agony rolled through him, making what once tingled scream and sizzle now. He had been in too much pain to even get out of the hangar, almost passing out for a minute. It disappeared quickly, and he had thought it was the heat of battle. He'd changed and showered, feeling a bit tired, but joined the others for some together time before the battle coming up in a few days. They had looked at the teledov for awhile before hanging in the living room. 

As time went on, Keith could feel the pain grow. It started in his shoulder, ghosting over his bruises and scrapes. But now, now it burned like fire all over his body. He hadn't even noticed the others had left until the pain let up. Attempting to go to his room, he had collapsed back on the couch and decided that he'd stay there to sleep. Of course, less than an hour later, his body burned and cried in anguish again. Resting his head on the elevated armrest, he curled up on his side as he gritted his teeth together.

Just as he started to fall asleep, some noise echoed in the room. Unable to focus on what it was, he curled up further as another spike of pain tore through his body. Everything was too hot like he was on fire but too cold like he was frozen in Lance's lion's ice beam. He grunted as another wave crashed into him, his shoulder hurting much more than before. 

"...eith," a familiar voice spoke but he buried his face into his knees as he stifled a groan, "Come...get...bed...buddy..."

Keith couldn't stop the sigh that escaped as something cool braced against his forehead, nor could he stop himself from leaning against the comfortable whatever-it-was holding his forehead. Before he could comprehend, he felt something shift him and he was suddenly laying on his back. Letting out a tiny pant as his arm tingled from fingertips to shoulder blade, he blinked as his eyes tried to focus. All he saw at first was a blur of black, white, and peach before a face came into full view. It was Shiro and he looked extremely worried as his lips moved. Keith got deja vu at that since it had only been a day or so since they had been in this position. Words soon filtered into his ears.

"...I told you to take it easy," Shiro frowned, and Keith's shoulder burned more as he blinked away sleep, "You have to stop overworking yourself. You just barely got through the trials and-"

Keith swallowed which was harder than he thought it should be. As he felt another stab of pain in his side, he carefully pawed at where he assumed Shiro was standing over him.

"Sh-Shiro?" He saw the look the man gave as he went silent, and he shivered again, "I...I d-don't feel s-so good."

"You have a fever," Shiro frowned, and Keith watched his lips move as his mind started to zone out again, "How long has this been going on, Keith?"

"S-Since the trials," Keith sighed as he dropped his head back onto the armrest, "Been coming in waves. W-Worse a-after robeast at-attack."

"Keith," Shiro let out a sigh, and Keith felt himself cringe at the thought that he had let Shiro down; his best friend had enough to deal with without Keith getting sick, "Let's get you to bed."

Keith was sure he nodded because Shiro laid his arms under Keith's back and legs. As the larger man lifted him into the air, the hold, although loose, awoke the pain to deeper levels as his leg and shoulder protested. His vision faded for a moment before he blinked to see Shiro's wide-eyed gaze over him as he heard more shouting from up ahead. Keith faded again as the pain leaped into his limbs, racing to his chest in a burst of freezing fire. He suddenly was back on the chilled floor of the trials as Shiro leaned over him.

 _"We're all the family you need,"_ his voice echoed as he started to stretch his gloved arm out, _"Just give them the knife!"_

Keith was confused as his shoulder burned and his various other wounds ached as some blood slid down his cheek. What was Shiro talking about? What was going on?

 _"You know exactly who you are,"_ Keith frowned as he saw Shiro's grey-brown eyes glaring at him coldly; Keith did know...he was a paladin who was part-Galran, he was the loner, he was Shiro's best friend, _"You're only thinking of yourself, as usual."_

The hand started to move away. Keith blinked and Shiro was standing feet further away as he stared at Keith in a way that Keith had never seen on the man, _"You've chosen to be alone."_

Shiro turned his back as he started to walk away. Keith felt something deep within him cry out as his injuries stung. Shiro...couldn't leave. He had been the only one to never give up on Keith no matter what. He said he'd never give up on Keith, and so far, for years, he'd kept that promise. Pushing himself to a sitting position, he held out a hand as fear flashed through his veins and his heart raced.

"Shiro!" He shouted as his body gave up and he fell back onto his back, the blade suit tight on him, "WAIT!"

Shiro ignored him as he walked away. Keith felt his eyes water as the man continued on. His shoulder burned and his leg cramped as warmth flooded his senses. Trying to get up to go after the Black Paladin, he stumbled to his feet as he huffed. Shiro walked on as if he didn't care what was happening behind him, never so much as glancing back. Keith scrambled to follow as his limbs felt unnaturally heavy. He called out again as he tossed his arms out and stomped his feet to move. Before he took three steps, he dropped to the floor as his knife clattered from his grip. A burst of white light filled his vision as Shiro's figure completely disappeared into the light. 

Keith cried out as his shoulder blade felt like someone had pulled his arm back too far. He suddenly felt something tighten on all four limbs. Someone stood above him, draped in an evil violet that caused Keith not to see what the thing was. He just knew that it was a bad person, and they wanted to hurt him. Had hurt him already as pain flared in his right arm. The smell of some type of medicine filled the room.

"Don't touch me!" Keith growled as he fought against the restraints holding him down, to no avail, "Leave me alone!"

"Make sure...we need...to be awake," the person's voice broke off as Keith fought even more. He didn't care to listen as he thrashed. He had to get free. He had to. He needed to get back, back to someone. Back to someone he deeply cared about. He only stopped when the person stood completely over him. It was a Galra. The lower part of his face was covered in a mask, and Keith's panic grew as he heard some more talking. He knew they wanted something else from him as he renewed his struggling. He kicked and punched and glared as he watched one of the assistants inject something into him. He stopped struggling as the drug made him feel less in control. A noise was heard and Keith gasped as he yanked weakly on his restraints. A purple saw hung over him as he felt hands brush over his right arm. Glancing at his arm, he saw the blade inch closer as he yelled out. The sharp blade touched his skin and he let out a cry of agony as the saw slowly tore into flesh and bone. Blood splattered over his face, making his vision turn red, but he didn't notice as the pain grew. It continued for what possibly could have been weeks as the weapon slowly tore into his arm. Before he could completely fall into unconsciousness, he heard himself whisper a name. His name.

Keith opened his eyes as his body ached and hurt. Searching around, he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Not giving himself a moment to gather his strength, he tackled the person. Some other voices shouted as they both fell. Keith glared downward before he blinked as dark blue eyes stared back at him with worry and fear. Keith gripped his arm as he scooted away from Lance who took the opportunity to back away to the others. Keith panted as he hugged himself, breathing too quickly and catching in his aching chest.

"Keith?" Someone spoke to him, but he couldn't speak as another wave of pain floated through his entire right arm. He remembered seeing a saw cut through his flesh and his gaze turned to an arm that was unscathed except for a few scratches. Remembering being restrained, he noticed nothing was holding him down now. Remembering someone being with him, he searched his mind before recalling just who had been there. Eyes widening, he tried to push himself to his feet, only to fall to his side as his right arm went numb beneath him. Panicking at the thought of his arm being gone, he felt something grab at him. Stoving the thing away as best as he could with his left arm, he backed up before bumping into a solid and cold surface. Pushing his legs up to his face, he hid as his breathing picked up even more. Barely getting enough air in, he closed his eyes as they burned. His right arm laid limply at his side as his left held onto his legs. He suddenly heard a very calming voice speak to him. Before he knew it, his body was following the person's orders although he heard no words. He just heard a familiar rumble of a voice he knew well, had known for a long time now. Opening his eyes, he saw Shiro who looked very concerned but had a soft smile. A memory flashed in Keith's mind of the same man turning away and walking away from him. Keith didn't want that to happen again.

He flung himself at the man. The others in the room shouted something about Keith attacking again, but the part-Galran paid no attention as he rested his less injured arm around Shiro's neck. Pulling the older boy down with his weight, he planted his face on Shiro's shoulder as he muttered things he wasn't even sure he was saying. Half of it was literal nonsense and the other half was a weird half English and half Japanese mess of words he'd learned from Shiro long ago. He continued muttering for a while after arms reached to hug him gently. Eventually, Keith grew tired enough to sag forward. Shiro took his weight as he pretty much collapsed. Shiro uttered something back in Japanese that soothed Keith a little as he felt the exhaustion drag him down. He tried staying awake, but eventually, with a comforting hand weaving its fingers through his hair, he fell asleep with another mutter under his breath.

 

.....

 

Shiro carefully let Keith settle onto his lap as he slumped into a much-needed sleep. Not even pausing his hand that petted Keith's hair, he turned back to the others slowly with a nod. They edged closer as a warm, but not feverish, forehead rested against his neck. Equally warm breath ghosted over Shiro's skin as he glanced down at the slightly sweaty boy who looked a bit better than moments before.

Gingerly picking the sleeping late teen up without waking him, he laid him back down on the table they had him on before. This time, Keith settled calmly, wrapping his functioning arm around Shiro's own flesh hand. The older wanted to stare at his best friend for as long as it took for him to wake up again, but there were others in the room, so he forced himself to look over to Coran.

"What happened?" Shiro sighed silently as he recalled the way Keith had gotten worse after the older Altean had put some type of medicine on Keith's scarred and torn shoulder, "Keith was okay until the shoulder patch was put on."

"Seems I forgot that the medicine is peculiarly harsh on people who have fevers," Coran smiled sheepishly as he twirled his orange mustache, "But no worries. He'll be up and about shortly."

"Okay, I hate to say this," Hunk waved one hand to Keith, Keith's arm, the floor where a few scarlet droplets laid, and back again, "But what just happened?"

Shiro frowned deeply as he remembered Keith falling unconscious in his arms as he lifted him from the couch. He had yelled for the others as he raced to the infirmary, everyone else hot on his tail. He had put Keith on the table that Coran nodded to as he started asking questions. What happened? What had Keith been doing before he fainted? What had happened to him the last few days?

Shiro answered as best as he could with the knowledge he had. He told them how he had noticed that Keith hadn't left the living room area at all, and he had searched for him. When he had entered the room, Keith had already been ill, not that he described how vulnerable he was with his head tucked into his knees. The others went on to explain that Keith hadn't done anything that afternoon as they all hung out. Shiro answered the last question with how Keith fought the blades for almost a whole day, maybe longer.

While all that was happening, Coran was doing something with a kit in his arms. Pulling out something that looked like a giant bandage, he had them remove Keith's black shirt. Shiro was surprised that Keith hid the fact that he was in pain so well from them as he looked at him. A large set of colorful bruises littered his torso in places that seemed absolutely painful. Shiro could bet that his back was just as injured. The worse was his right shoulder. The wound that Shiro had already seen was once again cracked open. Some clear liquid slowly dripped down fever-hot skin as Keith shifted slightly in his unnatural sleep. With their help, Coran had plastered the bandage to Keith tightly. Moments of silence went on before Lance shook his head.

"They sure did use him for a punching bag," the Cuban scowled as he shrugged, "But mullet's tough, right?"

Just as Shiro was going to agree, Keith bolted upright as he started to shake. Coran and even Allura, who had not said one word nor shown any concern yet, looked disturbed. Keith's eyes were open suddenly, but clearly unseeing as he threw his hand out.

"Shiro," he called as he struggled to his feet, and Shiro felt his stomach drop as another time days ago came to mind, "WAIT!"

"Don't let him get anywhere," Coran stated as each paladin took a hold of the thrashing boy, "We need to hold him still or he'll only wound himself more."

Keith fought like he had nothing to lose, which he didn't if he was seeing what Shiro thought he was. Keith knew about the hologram Shiro since he had been the one to tell him about the thing, but in Keith's nightmare, he thought he was seeing the real Shiro again. Before anyone pulled too hard on Keith, he went limp. Getting him back to the table was easier as they laid him down. He wasn't out for long when he woke up again. They held him down by his wrists and ankles, as he started thrashing around again. Coran took out a needle of something that smelled a little as he looked ready to inject it to Keith. Just as he put a hand to get the right spot, Keith shouted as he kicked and fought.

"Don't touch me!" His wide eyes darted dazedly at something not there over Shiro's shoulder, "Leave me alone!"

"Make sure to hold him down," Coran frowned as he injected the liquid into Keith's system which caused him to relax a little, "We need to make sure that his body takes the serum I gave him. He needs to be awake, and this could help shake him out of it."

Keith stopped struggling altogether, just twitching a bit as his gaze on the spot in front of him. Before anyone could blink, Keith's left hand yanked out of Pidge's grip and went to his right arm. He started to claw at his arm desperately, and Shiro was worried he'd harm it beyond scratch marks so he grabbed Keith's wrist. The boy still made the motions in his hand as Shiro let the youngest hold the appendage.

"No, no, no, no, no," Keith pleaded as he stared with horror at his arm, "Don't... Don't take...Please."

Keith went silent for a second before he shouted in pain as his arm shook rapidly. Shiro sent Coran a look as he started to try and calm Keith down. Keith only got louder as he revived his struggling. Shiro could take a wild guess at what Keith was dreaming about in his drugged state. How he was dreaming Shiro's arm loss, he'd probably never know. The painful memories came to mind when Keith gave another agonized yelp, but he pushed them away in favor of pulling Keith out. He couldn't let him suffer like he had, alone and bleeding out.

"Come on, buddy," Shiro muttered as he noticed Keith start to calm down slightly, "You can do it. Wake up, Keith."

Keith went slack. They waited precious moments, but Keith stayed still as he drifted to sleep again. Letting out a breath, all of them backed away.

"Is he okay?" Hunk asked as his brows scrunched. Coran nodded as he glanced at Shiro's pale best friend.

"The medicine had to get rid of the infection that was setting in," he smiled sadly, "Which made his arm hurt very badly. Must have triggered a bad nightmare."

"I thought your guys' medical stuff was high tech?" Lance asked as he squinted at the bandage on Keith's shoulder, "Why not put him into a pod?"

"His fever was much too high," Allura stated as she avoided looking at Keith, "He was already getting hallucinations. A pod wouldn't do much."

No one argued. They waited minutes before Keith blinked. His sight seemed more clear this time, but he launched himself at Lance, who happened to be the closest to him and looked ready to attack. He must have noticed that it was Lance because he scooted backward just as the Cuban boy moved away. Shiro noticed the panicked gleam in Keith's eyes, but before he could warn the others, someone tried reaching out to him. Keith's eyes widened as he bumped back into the table behind him. 

The look on his face killed Shiro as he curled his knees up to his face, right arm completely limp. Ragged breaths were all Shiro could hear as he rushed to his friend. Speaking calming words, he soon calmed Keith down enough for them to both breathe. Purple-tinted eyes stared at him before a body collided with his, pulling him to sit on the ground. Keith threw his working arm over Shiro as his sweaty forehead leaned itself against his neck. Shiro held him close as he let Keith calm down.

The younger boy started muttering some things that Shiro mostly could understand. Some of it was gibberish, most likely caused by the pain and fever. Some were English, slurred as if Keith were a bit drunk, most likely from the medicine coursing his veins. Some were Japanese that translated surprising well for him to be this out of it. Keith must have practiced when he had been in the desert. The thought made Shiro smile both proudly and heartbrokenly. Keith shouldn't have had to be alone during that time. And Shiro couldn't promise to be there for him. Not when there was a war going on and Shiro had disappeared and nearly died time and time again.

But for now, he'd comfort Keith. 

"It's okay, starboy," Shiro muttered in Japanese as he felt the younger relax, "I'm here. I'm not leaving you. Go to sleep."


End file.
